


A lonely wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi was expecting to have a normal ride home, well until he spotted a animal in need on the rode,and being the animal lover he is he just had to help it. But it turns out to be more than just a animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this a long time ago and thought it would be interesting to write about it so here goes nothing. Warning mistakes will be made!  
> Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroko No Basket Dx if only.

The day they met was on a rainy day. The road Akashi rode on was rather lonely since it was the road to his mansion in which had claims on the forest around it. So to suddenly see a hurt wolf in the middle of the road took Akashi as a surprise, there wasn't suppose to be any hunters around since from the looks of it the wolf seemed to be shot, and second there weren't any wolfs with brown fur near by. Clicking his tongue with annoyance of his soft spot for animals he opened his car door and got out with the umbrella he had next to him. The wolf heard Akashi's steps on the mud since he didn't even try to hid it so when the animal opened his eyes it whimpered trying to move out of common sense, since what animal will ever trust a human for what they have done?

“Shh it's alright, everything is going to be just fine.” Akashi soothed the animal as he kneel down to check it's wound, he cared less for his pants getting dirty since he had more of them. Seeing as his eyes always were current it was a shot that hurt the wolf. Without a second thought he closed his umbrella, as he needed two arms to pick the animal up and getting a little wet wouldn't hurt, he gently picked up the wolf and started to walk toward the care as the wolf seemed to struggle weakly, it was smart not to trust him. Putting it on the back of his car he went into his spot and went home. Somehow he didn't notice the faint presence of another creature.

Arriving home he was welcome as always but when his maids eyes stopped at the animal he was holding they let out a small gasp as they tried to talk it from their master, but for some strange reason Akashi didn't want to let the animal go and being smart about it the maid' didn't try to change their masters mind.

“We shall put it in the aid room, Sei-chan. Do you want me to fetch the doctor?” Asked an elder maid, in which Akashi trusted more than the rest since she was like the mother he never had.

“Please do so, I'll take him to the aid room.” Akashi walked a little faster there as he could feel the wolf shifting around in his arm's more, didn't it know he was actually trying to help, something he barely did with humans. Having finally entered the aid room he laid the wounded animal down on the gurney, in which was implanted to the floor though since some accidents have happened when it had wheels. Sighing the baseball player, in which he still played baseball in collage, sat down waiting for the doctor to appear since he wanted to know how the animal actually was.

Coming in as if he could read the captain's mind the rather young male looked down at the animal and then to Akashi. Without time to waste the doctor grabbed rolled up bandages and a few other materials before working on the animal. It took about half an hour for the Doctor to finished and Akashi was still there so the employ asked “What is this type of wolf? I've never seen it around.”

“Dai that's why I brought it here so I can fine out what type it is went it heals.” Seijuro informed the doctor to only see the wolfs ear move slightly by his words, for a moment he wondered if the wolf can understand it. “Either way give it something so it can sleep and it might as well sleep in a flat floor so get the maids to put something fitting for it's condition in my room, it'll be easy to move it since it's right next door.”

Going to his room Seijuro took a change of cloths and went into his shower to bath out the mud and rain off of him, just to take a long shower and when he was positive there were no longer anyone in his room he became to get ready to sleep. What he didn't expect was to see another person inside his room when he came out, and to add on to his confusions the brown hair male had two fur up ears where normal ear's should be at and a tail flopped down on HIS bed. Horrified there was more as the man wasn't even clothed and was now showing off his birthday suit. Slowly taking a few steps towards the male who was sleeping peacefully he noticed that the man had loosed up bandages on his stomach as it seemed to rip from where it was tied up together, he had the same type of bandages the wolf had. Turning his gaze to where the furniture fore the animal should be he found that the animal was actually missing. Hating becoming more confuse than he already is he walked towards the bed and shook the male awake.

“Mhm...” The male on the bed opened his eyes slightly as if he wasn't some place he should be in, well until he laid eyes on captains mismatched one that glowed with the background of his bathroom lights on him. “EH!!!” The creature moved from the other suddenly, or tried, but with the wound he had it only whimpered at the attempt and fell on his face once again onto the bed.

“Tell me what you are and if your that wolf tell me why you have a shot wound now or I will call someone to come and take you.” The redhead glared at the other to prove he was someone not to mess with and got rewarded with another whimper, in which was shockingly pleasing to hear.

“I.. I... I'm an e-experiment that was the first to actually p-p-pass, I'm number 12 but the name I gave myself was F-Furihata K-K-Kouki... You can say that I'm a type of 'werewolf' in which sounds lame but you only found me on my wolf form. The shot.. W-well the shot was because I escaped.” The stuttering voice broke the silent that was laid between then for a few second since Kouki for a second thought of keeping his mouth shut but since the human helped him he might as well get an explanation.

Akashi thought that life was getting somewhat boring so hearing what the other has said he could only smile because he didn't want to know more, oh how interesting has everything become just by a few words.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is still confused, Furihata is as scared as he can get, and there's a traitor within the mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally forgot to put it here..... o....o I am sooo sorry btw sometime this week I'll update again. as always sorry for the mistakes I don't have a beta yet owo/ as well OC's aren't the best things for me but I'll try to give all of them backgrounds....

xxxxxx

The light was dim in the room as it only came from the window that the doctor was next to, Dai. With a phone in has hand and a cigarette in the other he waited for the end of the line to click on as he was calling someone with great matters.  
"Hello, Dai. Reporting?" On the other line they had a rough professional voice.  
"Yeah well you'll be owing me for this since I think I found the wolf you've talked about yesterday." He said in a whisper but enough for the phone to have caught it clearly since he can't trust anyone in the mansion.  
"Hm. How did he get that far, and survived. Your treated him correct? We need him alive." The male on the other line said.  
"Yeah yeah I got him alive it would have been better if he was in my room but Akashi said he wanted him in his own room. Also Akashi is fine, he hadn't noticed anything around here yet." Dai reported what he'll usually say since it was true.  
"... It's in Akashi's room?... Get him out of there!" The male on the other line sounded nervous in which made Dai raise a brow.  
"Don't worry it's rather weak still to do anything." The doctor said.  
"That's not what I'm worrying about. It is are first experiment that passed and it can turn human..."  
Dai was still for a moment before he slowly rose his arm up to smoke the cigarette. Letting out a sigh as the smoke came out of his lips and out to the window he wasn't expect the program to actually succeed, to make an orphan combined his body with the power of other species. "Let me guess... This kid, what is his name?" He questioned the man on the other line as he could get answers from at least him.  
"His name? Furihata Kouki, he's the twelfth orphan and if I remember correctly you're the one who picked him out, correct?"  
"Yes... I did, well I'll be damned I expected her blood line to go through him, guess it did. I'll say we are in luck just if he hasn't met Akashi. Their mothers go way back, best friends since birth if I had to put it in a way, so that's not good for us." Dai informed the man and he could sense how troublesome the boy will be, after all his mother was a rare one. It was very hard to kill her off and take her son, she did take his comrades down with her though.  
"By his mother... You don't mean?..."  
"Yes that's her alright, Stella... I'll get him to you as fast as I could possible do but you owe me big time."

xxxxxx

Akashi never would have believed his own eyes if they weren't always right and by the boys reaction he knew he was telling the truth. Experiment though? It was strange to see the man in his bed with the strange ears on him and a tail dripped down out of fear, he presumed, and he just tsked in annoyance which made the boy flinch. Rubbing his eyes for a moment he already had enough to deal with for the day therefore he stepped closer to the bed to see the boy, who actually looked in his teens but in his mind he was a boy for now, scoot back a little with his ears dipped to blend with his hair and his body starting to tremble.  
"Your going to sleep on the floor, I don't want to share my bed with a stranger. Either that or get out, if you can of course but I doubt you'll make it out the front door without passing out or getting tackled by my guards." Akashi said coldly as he turned off the lights and got onto the bed, still the window showed enough light for him to see the creature jump off the bed out of fear and hide under it. He groaned knowing there was much more things to deal with now and how to explain this to his maids is on top of the list. Either way after hearing the creature stop whimpering he closed his eyes to sleep. When he woke up he wasn't expect the sight that greeted him.  
The brunette was the reason he woke up in the first place since suddenly someone tackled him off his bed and now Akashi was on the floor with his ass hurting and a still naked stranger on him hugging him as if he life depending on it.  
"Tsk, Let go peasant I will throw you out." Akashi sneered but stopped from adding on when he saw who was in his room as well. Dai was on the other bed looking at Akashi with a plain face, he was one of the very few people who Akashi couldn't understand straight forward.  
"Seems you've... Sneaked in a guest... Akashi. Mind telling me where your wolf is though, I need to treat it." The doctor said smoothly although from the conversation he had with his boss he knew that the boy clinging to the redhead was the wolf. But it was better to act a fool than to make Akashi suspicious.  
Getting up with Furihata still hugging him he narrowed his eyes at the brunette in which made Furihata tremble but he will still not let go. Seems Dai scares him that much. Akashi noted. Waving his hand toward his doctor he ordered him "Get a maid in here and see if they can find clothes suitable for... Kouki please."  
Biting his lips Dai did what he was ordered and went to fetch a maid but he knew that he'll need to separate Kouki from Akashi. He won't let them remember who they are, or he'll be killed by his boss. Having left the brunette and redhead alone Furihata finally let go in which made Akashi feel cold but he dismissed it from the warmth of another human. Well human-ish.  
"When will you turn back, Kouki? It will be best that you're a wolf than a human.." Akashi questioned the werewolf, or so that's what he's going to think of him even though he doesn't believe in supernatural things.  
"In... In about a month... Yesterday was a full moon so everyone is at the strongest during it, if I turn back now with these injuring I'll most likely die." Kouki's voice was quite but Akashi got it.  
Turning away from the werewolf he walked into his closet and could hear the footsteps that followed him and he signed knowing the other was basically a dog, dogs follow their owner around. "Stay." Akashi held his hand to stop the brunette from coming into the closet with him in which did the work since Kouki stopped with a confused face. If he didn't know that Kouki was a wolf and not human he would have thought of his reaction as cute but that will be simply weird. Changing from his sleeping clothes he had his white shirt and black pants on with black socks on when the maids finally came in with clothes that were fit for Kouki, he was just a bit taller than Kouki but he wasn't going to let him use his own clothes. Hearing the women gasp at Kouki's nude form made Kouki jump in shock to see a new person and he ran into the closet to hug Akashi who was annoyed already by the wolf's strange actions.  
"Let go, Kouki." Akashi voice was threatening in which did the job as Kouki unwrapped his arms from him. "That young woman is going to give you some clothes so put them on, You won't be able to leave this room if you don't."  
Like a good 'dog' Furihata went to the girl and grabbed the clothes looking at them confused. Having finished putting on his suit Akashi came out of the closet to see Kouki struggling to put the clothes on. So he is mostly in his animal form then..? I wonder how he even became human or how he became an animal.. Akashi wondered to himself before going towards the werewolf and grabbing the shirt buttons and doing it correctly and not in a mess like Kouki was doing  
"Have you ever even wore clothes before, Kouki?" He asked when he saw that the boy at least knew how to put his underwear and pants on.  
"Well they were only three steps to them, not like this. Put on the shit, put on the underwear and then pants... Humans make putting on clothes complicated..." Furihata said softly but Akashi got all of it.  
Staring at the wolf for a moment he wondered what he should do with him. He couldn't just leave him in his room, he has a lab in his company that can look up what he is with his DNA as his company specializes with Medical. Grabbing the wolf by his arm he pulled him along knowing that it'll be best to grab his DNA to check how this was even possible since he needs facts to believe it.  
Walking out of the room he looked around to see Elly, the elder maid, come to him concern as he eyes shifted to the brunette Akashi was holding but the arm. "Who is he, Akashi? How did he get in here? Do you know him? Do you want me to go and get the guards?" She asked a lot of questions he expected her to do.  
"Calm down Elly, everything is fine. His name is Kouki Furihata. I know him and we'll be going to eat now, tell them that they don't need to make breakfast today as I'll be going outside." Pulling along Kouki he walked down the hall and turned a few corners before finding his way to the garage where he picked his Ferrari 458 Spider before turning and looked at Kouki straight in the eye as he warned him. "If you even dare to dirty my car I will murder you." Akashi threaten even though he wasn't actually going to do it since he wanted to know about the man but Kouki took it seriously and nodded fast in understanding.  
They set off and out into the road between the forest but in the mansion Dai was already calling his boss.  
"Tell the mother her son already met with the chosen one. She will love to her about Sei anyways." Dai said before clicking and doing the dirty work for his boss as always.

xxxxxx

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep Beep  
The numbers into the room were put it and a group of man in black suits with strange guns entered to surround the room while a man with a red jacket and underneath was a white shirt and black pants. He smiled as he went to the women who was chained up by five heave chains. She looked to be sleeping but when her yellow eyes open she got up from the ground as her long red hair moved with her.  
"My.. Husband it's been a while." She growled and tried to get up but the chains pulled her down once again to a sitting position.  
"You let him free didn't you? The mother is currently to weak to do such a thing. Why did you let him free... He already meet with Akashi, happy?" The man looked like he was in his late twenty but looks can deceive, the women chained up learned the hard way.  
"All for the sake of her child, everything a mother does is for them and their future. Ah he mead Akashi already? Lovely now even you can't stop it. Stella is never too weak to help her own child if it's near her so it was a mistake to wake her up just for some blood samples, she was good dead." Akashi's mother snarled and her eyes turned red when she talked about Stella, a good friend of hers. But what was dead should stay dead.  
"You're in no place to tell me what should stay dead, if I remember correctly you had a miscarriage in the past, but that boy is still alive even when he came four months to early. Mind explaining that to me then, Adriana." The man in the red jacket chuckled at the face Adriana gave him, he would have feared if the chains weren't on her.  
"Valdus I will get you for this, for Stella for my child and her's!" Adriana yelled even when the man turned away from her and walked out with the mans walking behind him.

xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata is tested on and drugged, he remembered his escape while he's asleep, Akashi father is seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it in a weeeekk like I promised, I found a grammar checker website so that should help with my writing. hope ya'll like

Furihata didn't know how he even got to this situation, well he never expected to be in a lab after he ran away. But there he was, having his blood drawn and a stranger touching his wolf ears taking some of his fur and putting it in a small container in which only reminded him of the lab he ran away from since they did take samples monthly. He twitched though when his tail was touched since he never got used to it. The wolf turned to look at the window where Akashi stood talking to another man and his ears turned slightly so he can hear better.

"I picked him up on my way home and when I went back into my room after a shower he was like this. Look just find out what he is then report it directly to me, not to my father, brother, no one, do I make myself clear?" Akashi's voice was filled with annoyance and that made the wolf shiver in fear.

"Got it sir. Do you want a full body scan, he is after all still healing, and rather fast for a human to do so." The scientist said looking at the device in his hand and he added on "I'll have the blood file in an hour and the full body scan in two. I almost believe he's truly a werewolf for a moment, but it'll take a while to find out what he truly is."

"Drug him, I wouldn't want him turning and ruining the lab. He also told me about escaping from some place, must be close to my mansion so call Kuroko to search for any buildings that might be suspicious looking." The red-head turn to look once more at the wolf who already laid down on the table with patches on his chest. The wolf looked around confuse then turned and made eye contact with Akashi for a brief second before the red-head broke it off. "Now... To see my father." He turned on his heals and left leaving Furihata more nervous than he was during his time in the other lab.

 _Was it bad to trust him! I'm going to be drugged again and left useless... Am I going to be sent back to that lab... I hope at the every least Kagami got out ok and Kasamatsu..._ A scientist grabbed his arm gently and inserted the drug that started to kick in _I... Wonder where they are ... I hope they're_ _alright..._ With that the wolf felt his eyes close and his mind drifted into memories.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A tiger, a Jaguar, a Hawk, as well as six more animals excluding himself. Thirty out of fifty were kept alive, now it was only ten 'experiments' running for their lives, the experiments that did show improvements.

Alarms were sounding hurting all the 'experiments' ears but that didn't stop them from running. Kouki can remember that when they made it out two were shot down and from there they separated, Kasamatsu, the jaguar, went with Takao, the Hawk, the last sight he caught of them were them transforming and running the other way as so did the other animals. Knowing nothing better than to follow Kagami, the tiger, he transformed faster than the others, with the moon at his advantage. Following on the steps of his friends he could hear the hunters following and could also hear the clicks of weapons ready to fire at them so they went with the plan and separated as well. Kouki was the one being chased after though as he couldn't hear any other hunters going after Kagami.

 _Damn I'm slower than Kagami right now because of the bleeding. Come on body don't give up on me! I need to get closer to what they call a town, or at the very least somewhere near humans._ Sniffing the air once again he could smell a faint scent of humans closer on his right therefore he turned towards it. He was getting slower by the minute as his bleeding has yet to stop, for some reason his healing wasn't working when he needed it the most. After running faster knowing that was his last boost and at the very least he was closer to the humans scent he finally fell onto something that wasn't dirt. Breathing deeply he remembered from the studies they scientist gave them, to see if they can think like humans, he was laying on cement.

His ears flicked and he can hear that the hunters suddenly stopped and ordered to retreat saving 'the boss son is near'. That's when it started to rain. Clouds covered the moon and slowly he transformed back towards his human form healing very slowly because of the transformation. Though because of that he got up weakly and with curious eyes he eyed the dirt road close by in which lead towards the human's he smelled. Walking weakly towards it his body was debating in turning back towards his wolf or to stay human, either form will freak out the humans as his ears and tail weren't something a normal person had. Coughing he walked even slower even though he was now in the muddy road and with his eye sight he can see a building far away. Suddenly his legs stopped working and he fell to his knees making the pain from the shot worse. His body finally stopped debating and he slowly turned back towards his wolf, weak but still he was healing better than his human body as the bullet was deep and still hasn't come out of him yet. With close eyes he was fighting the sense to sleep knowing that where he's at is dangerous but what helped him more from drifting into sleep was the sudden light flashed on him.

Eyes shot open he was expected to see the car as if it was still a dream but what greeted him was a pink hair women.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Akashi sat down at the sofa in the office. _He wanted me here but still he's not here himself. Where is he? I have no time to waste now_ Thought Akashi annoyed. As if his father could read his mind he entered the room eyeing him.

"Did I make you wait.. I told you in ten minutes its your only fault to be here three minutes earlier." The older and sat behind the table with a label on the front of it reading Akashi Valdus. Smirking the man Leaned into his chair and said "I have an assignment for you, as well I need to talk to you about something important."


End file.
